Jero Thrawn
Jero P. Thrawn was the unpopular, half-Chiss grandson of Grand Admiral Mitth'raw'nuroudo. He was born in Curoscant, 25 ABY when the Yuuzhan Vong War started, and left to Nar Shaddaa in 41 ABY with his sister at the age of 16. On Nar Shaddaa he became a bartender until 43 ABY, when he joined the Imperial Law Enforcement as an officer, serving alongside both Anakin Malastar and Hakaisha, where Hakaisha and he rescued Sunny. Later, in 46 ABY, Thrawn joined the Imperial Remnant Navy. Here, he served directly under Alan Ramsay in his ship as a Lieutenant for a month. After that month, he then became the Vice-Admiral of the Adjudicator Class Star Destroyer, The Marauder, built by Revious Fordo, or better known as Phoenix. Not much later, during the Shrike War, they served together as Imperial Commandos, and steadily became best friends from there on out. Thrawn participated in many more battles, like the Battle of Stolingard, the Battle of Yaga Minor, and his last Battle of Anoth before his false death. Biography Early Life Jero Thrawn was born to Chiss male Mitth'raw'nuroudo II, who was born by a transplant of Mitth'raw'Nuroudo's genetic material, and to Human female Lidda Veil in the year 25 ABY. He was the faternal twin brother of Camiella Thrawn, and she was older than him by 15 hours. Childhood Thrawn was born on Curoscant. He was raised by his rival parents until his father forced his mother to leave out of pure insane greed, influenced by the drugs he took. Thrawn II was forced to take refuge in the underground slums, as the Vong had not touched it. Here, Thrawn grew up with little entertainment in a house that set in a purely secret location, only known to his father, his sister, and himself. Their house was built into a huge durasteel canyon made just for drainage and waste, with webbing of pipes, Mutant Rats, and the homeless, the wanted, the murderous, and the dead. Thrawn's house entry was a secret sliding door built into what looked like a vertical, huge pipe, with trash strewn at its bottom. The house had electricity and a plumbing system of low quality. The "street" outside of their home was rather wide, being the bottom of a canyon made just for plumbing. It was not a sewer, but it smelled in between dirty city streets and sewage. The middle of the street had a small stream of gutter water in the middle running along it. The reason Thrawn's family was hidden was because of their father. He worked in a manufacturing company in an assembly line. His salary was very low, but this did not stop him from making illegal shipments of Ysalamiri to be used as a very strong drug when certain body parts of this animal were powdered, and placed into a pipe. So, Thrawn and his sister attended school as normally as possible at the age of 5, 30 ABY, when the Vong War had ended. They had been taught by their father to prevent agents who might have been sent by crimelords from following them home, so as to not be captured and held hostage, interrogated, or killed. Thrawn and his sister were loved immensly by their father, who took the time to buy his children one gift each every birthday. He told them stories in an uncomfortable metal chair next to the radiator. These stories were rather far-fetched however, mere exaggerated versions of The Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, The Battle of Yavin, and most of The Thrawn Campaign, making Gilad Pellaeon seem utterly stupid. Their father always fell asleep in his chair, after the end of his stories. The Inseparable Siblings At the age of six, during the year 31 ABY, both of the Thrawn Twins were attending their second grade in education at a small school, where Chiss were highly scarce. Their meddling and mischeif cost them much time in the corner, however nobody would forget the two (appearantly) Chiss twins that drew a sloppy Ysalamiri on the board about to be crushed by a large spoon. The two Thrawn Twins christened themselves "The Inseperable Siblings". How the two children came across this vocabulary level is unknown, but the name suited them well, as they became much of a hit at school being the only Chiss in sight. The Inseparable Siblings were not around enough to make profit at school, as the organization came to a close in the year 41 ABY. Ottichuk At the age of twelve, during 37 ABY, the Inseparable Siblings one day came home from school and met a homeless, gray Wookiee, named Ottichuk. Ottichuk was glad to hear that both twins could speak not only Shyriiwook, but Huttese, Cheunh, Basic, and Gran as well. Ottichuk ate the leftovers that the Inseparable Siblings gave them, in return for wisdom, and knowledge. It soon became apparent that Ottichuk was 554 years old, as he had described the Invasion of Naboo with great accuracy, among other things. The Inseperable Siblings haven't seen Ottichuk since they fled Curoscant in 41 ABY Sweet Sixteen Sometime in 41 ABY, the Inseparable Siblings had their sixteenth birthday. They went to school on this day, and celebrated their birthday by letting a cage full of freshly caught Mutant Rats rampage in the halls. After evading teachers all day and watching the Rats make a mess of countless classrooms, they went home. Little did Camiella know that Thrawn had snuck out of the house the previous night to visit Ottichuk, and giving an asassain their location. When the Siblings arrived home, they found that their father had indeed bought them their gifts, but was killed wearing his awefully hideous, yet best clothing and an unfamiliar wristlet. The Siblings acknowledged that they were no longer safe, and agreed on taking the packages with them along with clothes, money, and other few personal belongings with them as they fled to Nar Shaddaa, The Vertical City. The Inseparable Siblings both realised that they would never be inseparable, just as their father had orphaned them. Pre-Military Careers Running a Bar Camiella Thrawn and Jero Thrawn rented an apartment, and received jobs as a bartender from the owner of the bar in question. Here, Thrawn learned to mix almost all known drinks, but rarely actually mixed all drinks. Camiella became the pretty barmaid who went from table to table. Thrawn mentioned his career as a bartender to Nekk'eye'luther, about a stubborn Trandoshan who was scaring customers from a bar, and how he bravely fended off the Trandoshan, claiming to the Trandoshan that the bar was his "exclusive property." This was erroneous, however, due to Thrawn seemingly forgetting to mention that the property was not his, let alone the fact that his sister was the one who beat the Trandoshan to a bloody pulp after it had slashed Thrawn easily multiple times with it's claws. The Gran Ban For unclarified reasons, Thrawn developed a large dislike of Grans. He became openly hostile, and even sent them out of his bar. As he could speak Gran he could kick them out in their own language, and listen to them looking for ways to disrupt the bar. Very early in his bartending career, Thrawn hung a large sign over the front of his bar telling passerby that Gran were not permitted entry or service. Imperial Law Enforcement After two years of being a well known bartender, Thrawn decided to join the Imperial Law Enforcement of Nar Shaddaa in 43 ABY. There, he met Hakaisha and Malastar, who were also serving under the ILE. Saving Sunny At 44 ABY, Hakaisha had been sent to investigate a spaceport, where sources pointed that illegal shipments might be made. Thrawn was to be his partner for the investigation. When the two arrived in the spaceport, a small cargo ship landed, piloted by a Gungan and a Gamorrean. The Gungan, who was named Plutzaza, and the Gamorrean, who Plutzaza would keep calling "Hical Arees", opened the back of the cargo ship, to reveal a teenager, gagged and tied, to be sold as an unkown Hutt's merchandise. Thrawn and Hakaisha agreed that they would have to perform sleeperholds on each of the smugglers. Thrawn hastily called dibs on Plutzaza, leaving Hakaisha with Arees. Hakaisha, however, nobly charged at Arees with all of his might, bringing him down, where Arees began snoring pathetically. Thrawn, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble with the screaming Gungan, and Hakaisha calmly placed his thumb on Plutzaza's neck, causing him to slump like a rag doll in Thrawn's arms. Hakaisha then untied the teenage boy while Thrawn recovered. The boy began speaking in rapid Huttese, but Thrawn could only make out a few words, as he was not that fluent. Hakaisha, on the other hand, understood everything, and using the boy's information, he deactivated a bomb. The boy, now leaving his state of panic began thanking both Thrawn and Hakaisha in prefect Basic. They learned that his name was Sunny. Hakaisha saw to it that Plutzaza and Arees were sent to prison, as he felt affection toward Sunny. Parting and Partnering After witnessing the cruelty inflicted on Sunny, who was eating as though he had no clue what sustenance was, Hakaisha decided to set out and locate the one who forced upoun Sunny a life of slavery. Thrawn was saddened by this, but promised to take care of Sunny to his best ability. What motivated Hakaisha remained unknown to Thrawn, but Thrawn considered the possibility that perhaps Hakaisha had once gone through either the same experience, or perhaps a loved one had gone through this same experience. Thrawn also had acknowledged that Hakaisha and Sunny got along real well, and that perhaps he felt it would be a noble deed to get revenge. Shortly after Hakaisha's mysterious disappearance, Thrawn was partnered up with Malastar, a cocky fellow who came from a long line of Jedi. It is unknown whether Malastar was force-sensative or not. Returning to the Bar Soon thereafter, Thrawn and Malastar's first mission was to do undercover work in the bar Thrawn once managed. Malastar had gone off for a drink, and was impressing a Zabrak female, a Human female, and a Rodian female with a rigged drinking game. Malastar later taught this game to Thrawn. Meanwhile, Thrawn strolled around in the same bar he once ran, looking for any suspicious customers. As Thrawn had worked in the same bar before, he wouldn't have much trouble. The bartender had noticed what Thrawn was doing. Not only that, but this bartender realised that Thrawn was the previous bartender, and had personally taken down the Gran Ban sign himself. As he was a Gran, he felt a strong hatred for Thrawn, and confronted him, telling him to discontinue his undercover work. Thrawn heatedly argued back, pointing out that if the bartender was keeping any outlaws safe in his bar, he would report him. The Gran barkeeper then sicced someone named Tofu on Thrawn, who derogated the Gran because the name "Tofu" gave Thrawn an impression of someone very stringy and small. Tofu turned out to be a very large and muscular Trandoshan who instantly engaged in combat with Thrawn. When Thrawn finally managed to knock out the Trandoshan, Malastar quickly excused himself from his three lady friends, who were all half naked due to the rigged drinking game, and came slouching over to the scene of violence. Malastar then reprimanded Thrawn for picking fights with Trandoshans, and frog-marched him back to the ILE Command Center, still drunk. Thrawn reminisces about this during the Shrike War, comparing the force of an arm swing from a Trandoshan, to the force of a forarm smash from a Shrike. The Galactic Imperium After three years as an ILE Officer, Thrawn set out to join the Imperial Navy. Malastar and Sunny joined with him. Here, he met Phoenix, Ramsay, Element, and Wolf. He fought the Shrike War, the Battle of Stolingard, and more. He captained the "Marauder", and was the commander of the Imperial Outpost of Anoth. Joining the Navy For a while, Malastar, Thrawn, and Sunny were much of a trio. Sunny and Thrawn did not know what so say about their military training, but Malastar had already had plenty of training, so he feigned their educations for them. Discovering Hakaisha During the first few hours of the two-year Shrike War, Thrawn discovered Hakaisha in the rain. It had been a very long time since the two had seen each other, and it took a while before Hakaisha realised who it was. Thrawn took Hakaisha to a meeting and Hakaisha was recruited by Thrawn, with the help of Inzanio, into the Navy. The Shrike War At the beggining of the Shrike War, Ramsay appointed Thrawn as the leader of the Marauder. Thrawn would later spend most of the rest of the war in this ship. The ship would become a home to him, (Patton once commented on this with pride in a meeting). Thrawn worked a lot with Malastar, Sunny, and Hakaisha during the beggining of the war, because he had already known these few people. Around the time after this, Thrawn would be Element's best man at his wedding. Thrawn would later serve directly under Fleet-Admiral Phoenix as an Imperial Commando as a Sniper, alongside Cami and Malastar. Thrawn would send both Element and Sunny on missions, where he would have to liberate Morgo Sunny. Thrawn would fail this mission with both the casualties, and personal blows, of Malastar and Sunny. Right after the death of Sunny, Patton would become unconcious and the Imperial Commandos would have to go rescue him. Anoth Anoth marked some of the gloomiest times for Thrawn. When Thrawn told Sunny to retrieve a holocron on Vulpter, Sunny had a vision and overcame his fear. He then made contact with Thrawn and outran Crystal Worms on Anoth. Thrawn arrived too late, and Sunny was wounded. They had no method of return, so Patton's fleet and Phoenix's fleet set out for Anoth with Malastar. When Malastar arrived, he hopped on a Shrike transport against Thrawn's orders. It transported them to a tall building on Anoth, where they met Cami. Here, they ran into a mutant Shrike, which incapacitated both Cami and Thrawn. Malastar risked his life to save his squad-mates from the mutant Shrike, or so they thought he did. Thrawn took Malastar's helmet before being dragged away from the Vindicre assasains. Cami and Thrawn met with Phoenix and Sunny, who had taken the demolitions job, to Thrawn's dissaproval. The Battle of Stolingard Bothans and Hutts had joined forces against the Empire on a Winter city planet called Stolingard. Thrawn rushed late to the fight and crashed the Marauder due to an innappropriate exit of hyperspace. Thrawn used an escape pod and crashed into a building filled with Soldiers used by the Hutts, including--to his disguist--Grans. Personality and traits Thrawn usually payed more attention to the Imperials behind their ranks, instead of the ranks themselves. Family Thrawn was raised by his father in the slums of Coruscant alongside his fraternal twin sister, Camiella Thrawn. Thrawn had been brought up thinking his mother, Lidda Veill was a whore. When Thrawn met her, he learned that she was never so. Primary Weapon Behind the scenes Becoming the grandson of Mitth'raw'nuroudo Jero became the grandson of Grand-Admiral Thrawn when Tucker Conner approached Leigh Ramsay, who was in charge of GI at the time and asked if he could be a Chiss named Thrawn, unaware of how popular Thrawn was. Ramsay told Conner that "Thrawn was dead", and Conner tried to bring up a point that names in GFFA could be popular, much like the way Anakin Solo, the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, shares the name. Ramsay misunderstood, thinking Conner wanted to be the grandson of Thrawn and Conner never bothered to argue. The in-universe fact that Jero is the grandson of Thrawn is now an important plot-device. Chiss don't have first names! Camiella chose the username "Cami" for GI, and thus her Character was named so. Tuck thought this was a problem because he did not realise that her name could have simply been "Mitth'cami'nuroudo" so he settled this: they weren't pure Chiss. As their father had to be pure Chiss, their mother would be the human. In Appearances *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Galactic Imperium (First Appearance) *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: New Offensive *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Patton's (As the Guest Host) *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Battle of Stolingard *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Settlement *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: The Battle of Korriban (As NPC) *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: One Shot, One Kill *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: All the King's Men *Star Wars: Galactic Imperium: Left for Dead